Dhattar's Passion
by Flashpelt
Summary: If it was a fight the stallion wanted, that is what he was going to get" - Dhattar
1. An Old Soul

Dhattar looked down from the look out knoll to the heard of unicorns that were grazing peacefully. Aiony was with her mate Bardel. He was a strong and intelligent young Unicorn. His coat was a deep red. Dhattar always admired him. He reminds him of his mother that has died two moons ago. He had the same wit and intelligence as her.

After nickering a hello to them. He turned go find his father Jan. Dhattar found him by his mother's grave. It was surrounded by thick grove of trees and bushes. There was also a small stream. It was Tek's favorite palace.

"Hello father." said Dhattar.

"Hello Dhattar." Jan replied in a tired voice.

"You really do miss mother, don't you?" Dhattar said. Ever since she died his father had never been the same.

The old hero turned away from the grave, and placed his eyes to the luscious green grass.

"I really do." He replied.

"Why don't we go and see Melia and Melian." Dhattar whispered and pressed his muzzle to the old unicorn trying to push him away from the grave.

Malia and Melian were Aiony's son and daughter. Dhattar thought it would be a good idea to keep Jan from Tek's grave for a while, and what better way then to see his grandchildren.

"Alright." Jan sighed then turned to walk with Dhattar to see Aiony and Bardel.

Once they got there Aiony was dealing with Melian who has gotten in trouble. At the sight of his grandson Jan has picked up his pace up to a trot. Dhattar did the same.

Once Aiony heard hoof beats she lifted her head.

"Hi, father!" said Aiony, happy to see her father somewhere else then her mother's grave.

"Hi uncle Dhattar, Hi Grandpa!" Peeped Melian happily, but fell to silence again knowing his mother was angry with him. Melian look a lot like Dhattar only he had red spots all over his little white body.

"Hello Melian." Jan replied with his eye's soft. "I see you are in trouble once again."

"Um… well…Yea." Melian shifted his eyes to the ground.

"Guess what little Melian did to his sister today!" Aiony said, sounding very pestered. Dhattar had to suppress a giggle. What didn't Melian do to his sister? He was ether pushing her into a mud puddle or "Accidentally" tripping her to make her fall face down on the ground. Dhattar could tell many stories about the young Melian and his sister.

"What did he do?" chuckled Jan.

"This isn't anything to chuckle about! Melian decided to scare Malia in a cave. So he led her into Night Cavern and left her there to make a scary noise. She shot out of that cave's mouth and collided into me causing me to fall. She was crying a riv…" Aiony stopped short when laughing burst out of Melian.

"It was, haha, so funny!" said Melian between laughs, his little beard hairs were shaking.

"Melian, what you did was very foolish and here you are laughing. Wait till I tell you father what you did!" she threaten. " I know the perfect punishment! You are grounded!"

Melian's laughing stopped and was replaced by whining.

"No! Please no! I'll be good, I swear!" Melian begged.

"That is what you said last time, young Melian. Now to the cave!" Said Aiony.

"No!" Melian's begging turned into a sharp tone.

"Excuse me?" Aiony said.

"I said no!" and with that Melian turned and galloped toward the direction Dhattar and Jan came from.

"Oh, not again!" sighed Aiony. "Dhattar will you go talk to him? He won't listen to me or his father."

"Sure." Turning Dhattar fallowed Melian.


	2. Melian Thoughts

Dhattar flowed the trial of little hoove prints. Melian always ran away when he's upset. Dhattar figured he would have grown a little from storming away. Dhattar noticed that the little unicorn ran straight to the Mere of the Moon.

"Melian!" he called.

"I'm here," replied a voice. Turning Dhattar saw a red spotted baby unicorn. He was lying in a patch of soft clovers with trees surrounding him.

"Hello Melian." Said Dhattar, entering the circle of trees.

"Hi." Melian sadly, "I was hoping for my mother to come and find me, but she sent you." Dhattar could see he had trials of tears down one of his cheeks.

"Is that bad?" questioned Dhattar.

"No, it's just that... me and my mother never talk. I figure if she came to find me we could."

"Really?" Dhattar snorted, "I see you and mother always talking."

"That's when I'm in trouble." Sighed Melian.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! Name one time my mother started a conversation with me that does not start with 'your in big trouble!' "

"Well... um..." Dhattar replied searching for an answer.

"Precisely!" Melian strongly said.

"Still, that was no reason for you to storm off!" Dhattar firmly said, coming closer to stand in front of Melian. "There are better ways to deal with this, for example talking to your mother or talking to any one for that matter." Dhattar said calmly.

"But I'm talking to you aren't I?" Melian hissed.

"Please don't use that tone with me." Dhattar tiredly said.

"I'm sorry." Melian said. Dhattar was now lying with him in the soft patch of clovers.

"I'm sorry about you and your mom, Melian." Dhattar replied nuzzling Melian's soft cheek.

"Dhattar, may I ask you why you don't have a mate?" Melian asked. Dhattar was startled by the sudden question.

"Why do you want to know?" Dhattar said nervously.

"Because your so kind and gentle. I don't understand why no unicorn what's you as a mate." Melian's words made Dhattar very happy.

"Thank you Melian." Said Dhattar "Well, lets go."

"But you didn't answer my question!" Melian begged, but still not answering Dhattar got up and walked the way he came.

"Dhattar?" asked Melian getting up.

"Why didn't he have a mate yet?" Thought Dhattar. Then he remembered that a lot of female unicorns asked him to be their mate but he refused because he was not ready.

Melian soon gave up on the conversation and walked silently beside Dhattar.

Aiony was waiting at the Mere of the Moon. Once she saw Melian she started into an fierce out burst.

"Melian Cai Zorlan! Were have you been! I have been so worried about you!" she said as she trotted toward Melian and Dhattar.

"Oh here and there." Answered Melian. He was back to his normal self again.

Dhattar was ready for a fit of rage but Aiony just gave a sweet giggle.

"Oh, my dear son." She said and bent down to give Melian a gentle lick. Then turning her eyes to Dhattar she said, "Thank you Dhattar." And with that she turned to go to her cave.

Before Melian went with her, he said good-bye to Dhattar and went to walk beside Aiony. After they left Dhattar sighed. Bardel was lucky to have a mate and two wonderful foals.

After a little while Dhattar turned to go graze with his best friend Lell.


	3. Training

Dhattar awoke with a soft muzzle in his face. Looking up he saw his apprentice standing over him. He has a warm lavender coat with dazzling white specks on his rump, cheeks and fetlocks.

"Not know Randor!" moaned Dhattar, turning his back to the purple unicorn intending to go back to sleep.

Randor made a disgruntled face of annoyance. "You said we could start training this morning!" whined Randor. Dhattar didn't answer and Randor came with the conclusion that he fell back asleep. "DHATTAR!" he screamed.

Dhattar jerked his head awake. Unfortunately, there was a lose slab of his cave hanging two inches above him. The unicorn and the slab both collided with a hard bang.

Nickering with pain he bent his lean neck to rub his head agents his slender leg.

"Serves you right!" giggled Randor. Ignoring the irritating unicorn, Dhattar galloped out of his cave with Randor hot on his heels.

Dhattar cantered all the way to the training meadow. Ever since the unicorns regained the Mere of the Moon, they had to train the younger unicorns at their home.

"Keep up," said Dhattar. Once the purple unicorn was beside Dhattar, they looking towards the meadow, Randor body shook with excitement.

"I can't wait to show you my new moves!" Ranor blurted. Dhattar found some pride in the little unicorn. As much as Randor may pester Dhattar he stilled loved him.

"And I can't wait to see them." Dhattar said and trotted down to the meadow. Once there, Dhattar started to circle Randor. The purple unicorns kept his gaze fixed on him. "You'll be a warrior soon, but I'm not sure your ready. Sure you have a long horn and bushy beard, but that doesn't count for your warrior skills." Dhattar threatened.

Then with out warning, Dhattar reared and tried to strike Randor, only to find himself on the ground. Randor celebrated by prancing around him. Getting to his hooves Dhattar managed to surprise Randor by head butting him.

"There's your problem." Dhattar roughly said, after the attack.

"What did I do wrong?" sighed Randor, a little crestfallen.

"You celebrated to soon! You're never going to get through a battle when you don't pay attention! Now, try again." Said Dhattar. Randor placed both hooves firmly in the grass, getting ready to spring. Dhattar pinpointed every little thing he was doing wrong. Despair claimed Dhattar. With the way Randor was attacking it felt as if Dhattar was being given a beginner apprentice. Sighing he sidestepped Randor when he attacked, letting him fall to the ground with a crash.

Shaking his head Randor sighed, "I'll never get it, will I?" Randor moaned.

"Not like that, you won't. Up on your hooves." Dhattar urged. Starting to walk around Randor to show he was ready for another good fight. Lowering his eyes into a fearsome grimace. "Try to attach from the middle."

Randor slowly got to his hooves, still disheartened, but then putting every once of courage into it he lowered himself. Danger flashing in his eyes. He suddenly lunging into Dhattar's chest causing the white warrior to his haunches to rear and stumble. Seeing his chance his ran straight for Dhattar's exposed tummy. Placing one hoof on his to make sure he wasn't going any were then pointing his lengthy horn ready to pierce Dhattar.

"How was that?" asked Randor.


	4. Aia

Dhattar grew weary of the constant wake up calls from Randor, and came with the conclusion it was time to promote him to Warrior. Telling Randor of the news, his cheeks flushed to an excited glow. 

"I'm going to be a warrior? This is going to be great!" He beamed. Dhattar was going to miss that smile. Shaking his bold and broad head Dhattar continued with what the ceremony rules were. 

"Once your done with all the pledges your going to have to bow down to king Jan." Ended Dhattar. Ever since the battle agents the Wyverns the unicorns came up with a more celebrated way for yearlings to become warriors. "Now, go along and tell all your friends and family." 

And with that Randor galloped out of Dhattar's cave. Dhattar was about to settle for a nap when he remembered that he had to check up on his father. As he was walking out of the cave, Dhattar spotted a beautiful palomino unicorn grazing elegantly. She had an ebony muzzle with a snowy white mane. Her beard was long and bushy, like the tip of her long whip like tail, and her horn was long and slender. 

Dhattar could not tear his eyes away from her. He had never seen _her_ before and wondered if she was a renegade. About to neigh a hello, another unicorn appeared. He was strong and handsome with a chestnut coat. His horn was long and bulky that would let any one no he was a fearless fighter. 

As the warrior approached and was standing beside the palomino, she gave him a warm nuzzle. For some reason, anger was growing deep inside of himself and Dhattar did not know way. 

"Hello." Dhattar said nicely, walking toward the couple. Then, without warning the Chestnut stallion was showing aggression towered the mare. Shoving her to the cover of the trees. She did not object but seemed annoyed. 

After the mare was in the trees the stallion came charging at Dhattar. Dhattar, from habit, took his warrior appearance ready to fight. After seeing how the mare was rudely treated made Dhattar's blood boil. Bending his lean neck so his horn was pointed at the enemy he started to walk slowly toward the chestnut stallion. If it was a fight the stallion wanted, that is what he was going to get! 


	5. Threat

The two unicorns crashed. Dhattar slit the Chestnut's silky neck with his horn, just hard enough for blood to ooze through. The brown stallion reared and struck Dhattar's hindquarter. Ripping his head to face the brown unicorn, Dhattar gave him a vicious bite on his chest. Dhattar could taste the blood filling his mouth.

The fighting continued for five more minutes until Dhattar's attacker broke away to recover, but only to receive the white warrior's hooves scraping along his stomach's flesh, and with this the chestnut screamed and retreated to the distant hills beyond, leaving the mare to fend for herself.

Frustration appeared on the mares face. Shaking her head she walked toward Dhattar. Seeing she wasn't showing signs for a fight Dhattar relaxed a little. Stopping a sort distance away from the white warrior she snorted and said, "Greetings, my name is Aia, and may I ask of yours?"

"Dhattar." He said, flattered by her sweet voice. Her beauty at once caught Dhattar's eyes again.

"Dhattar," She continued, her eye's running up and down Dhattar's handsome body, "I have come to tell of the future war of your kind agents mine. If you thought my mate was tuff just think of what twenty of them would do to you."

"I don't know if you noticed that your _so called mate _ran like a colt frightened out of it's mind." Teased Dhattar, seeing Aia's face screw up into an annoyed but amused expression.

"He didn't run lik…" she started, " Never mind! Just tell your kind that we plan on taking this land!" Then she turned and galloped away.

As she disappeared, Dhattar started to feel a painful cut on his hindquarter. Turning to walk away he found himself limping, looking down at a gruesome cut soaking his leg in blood. Hardly able to walk Dhattar's made his way to his father's cave.

Along the way Dhattar's mind wondered over the palomino's words. Thought that this could be a serious war that could cost every one he loved and all his father's work to win the land back!


	6. History

It was an hour before Dhattar reached his father's cave. His mind was racing over and over again on the Palomino's words. _What happens if they don't believe me?_ Dhattar thought, _they have to believe me! How could they not when I'm covered in blood! _Hearing hooves trotting out of the cave, Dhattar tried to straighten and look proper, but it didn't help much.

"Well I thought we could assign Perrin to mentor Kaie." Jan told Aiony, turning to a walk. Aiony eyes shone her agreement but said,

"As much as I agree with you, we should consult Dhattar first." And with that moment see caught a glimpse of something white out of the corner of her eye. "Dhattar!" she shrieked.

Jan turned to see what caused his daughters horror and found his son dripping with blood.

Leaving his daughters side, Jan demanded what happened. Dhattar explained it all to them. Aiony's face arranged to a frightened look, while Jan's grew with fury.

"I knew this would happen!" Jan said, turning his old eyes to the ground. Fury seemed to swallow him, making him almost frightful.

"What do you mean this would happen?" Aiony hesitated to ask. Slowly lifting his gaze, Jan took a deep breath and told his story.

"When I was a only a two years old, a group of unknown unicorns came to the Vale. They wanted to join with us and become Vale dwellers, but Korr wanted nothing of it. He thought of it as though destroying his pure blooded unicorns because they were of a different herd. My mother begged and pleaded for him to change his mind, seeing that they were dying of hunger.

'If they are so hungry let them find food with _mixed_ blooded unicorns, not with superior unicorns with the likes of us!' spat Korr, and with that he ordered those unicorns from the land." Jan sighed. "The Unicorns went with great bitterness saying they will be back with revenge, and they did. They must have found a strong herd to take them in. We fought many battles and great unicorns were lost to us. Although we lost greater numbers of unicorns, the opposite side surrendered. Korr didn't even acknowledge the fact that there very few of us left. All he knew was that _he_ won the war."

Dhattar looked at Aiony then said to his father, "Do you know why they surrendered?"

"No." replied Jan "But I think they have came back to fish this war and if they are were going to start the fist battle!"


End file.
